geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Idols
Idols is a 2.1 mega-collaboration hosted by ZafkielGD and verified by Dorami (calling it a "legendary Extreme Demon").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKfImKvaFc The level is made as a tribute to 1.9, referred to by many players as "The Golden Age". It is a decorated version of an XL layout by Herdys, having over 256,000 objects. The level remains popular due to its great music sync, fun gameplay and awesome design. It currently sits at #53 on the Demon List, above Artifiical Ideology (#54) and below Aurora (#52), thus making it easier than Bloodbath. History On December 4th, 2017, Herdys released a video showcasing a XL Insane Demon layout he recently built.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ugGmpX4naqY&t=2s It became well-received for its fun gameplay and great sync, and thus motivated ZafkielGD to host a fully decorated version with 18 creators without telling anyone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgSB2zTZmG8&t=20s In March, FarDreamer posted a montage of the near-finished level, which caused more people to look into it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZ40TqtorBE&t=108s In August, sometime after Dorami returned, he picked up the finished version of the level to verify. He got 43% and 96%,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCYQ_9GUwX8 but on August 18th, 2018, he verified it, being his hardest demon in his first comeback month (which is why he called it "legendary").https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsKfImKvaFc Gameplay Note: This might need to be rewritten... The first part starts out with some hard cube and robot sections. Then it goes into a drop. Then it a fast paced cube, then a fast paced robot. Then it goes into a UFO, then a wave, and the UFO and wave have a 1.9 like style. Then a short cube, then a ball section. Then a ship with tight spaces, that ends with 1.9 style blocks. Then it says the words in the song, Then a hard spider part, and then a short spider/ball dual, then a short ball with 1.9 like design, then a short spider. Then a UFO, then a short ship. Then a mini cube part, then a short mini wave, then a ship with a ton of flashes. Then a slow robot, then a slow cube, then it gets back into fast paced gameplay. It starts with a robot, then a wave, then a short cube, short ship, then cube again. Then a short robot, a cube, and this part ends with a short robot. Then it says the words in the song. Then a UFO which has decoration that switches between multiple big 1.9 levels. Then a ship that starts with a Death Moon style, then is shortly normal, then a wave with 1.9 like decoration, then a cube then robot, then auto cube, then words, then a dual cube, short dual robot, then back to dual cube, dual ball, then wave then dual wave, then dual UFO, then a dual cube again. Then it show the words in the song, then a cube, then a short UFO, then short ship, then short robot, then really short wave, then dash orbs, then a swing copter that switches through Ultrasonic and Red World Rebirth style. Then the words in the song appear, Then a short cube, then robot, then cube. Then a ship with a ton of speed changes. Then a cube, then robot, then ball, then cube, and then robot. Then short cube, then robot, then short UFO. Then a cube section, and then it shows the credits of the level, the rest is a slow paced ship sequence, then the level ends. Records Trivia *SrGulliester beat it in less than 10 minutes (7 attempts, 7 minutes), stating it wasn't very hard.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hh07Ie1Zjo *The logo in Bermard's part is actually the logo for Proximity, a YT channel with the most-viewed video of the song. *A sequel to the level using Virtual Riot's other song "Energy Drink" is currently been worked on. Every part will be created and decorated by everyone who worked on Idols (except Herdys). Videos Idols Walkthrough = |-|Idols Verification = |-|Idols Layout = References Category:2.1 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Megacollabs Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Featured Levels